


My Sweet Prince

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mild foreplay, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Terra is invited to Enchanted Dominion by Aurora, but upon arrival she is nowhere to be seen. The only person there is Prince Philip.





	My Sweet Prince

He'd been invited back to Enchanted Dominion by Aurora. Just him, not Aqua or Ven. Since the worlds had been reconnected and the unversed no longer plagued them, everyone was free to do whatever and go wherever they wanted. He was surprised when he didn't see the blonde woman waiting for him outside the castle, but instead her prince charming. Prince Philip with his sexy slim, but fairly built physique, fair skin, brown hair and chocolate eyes.

 

“Terra, it's been a while.” The prince’s smile made his heart skip a beat. “Oh yeah, hey. So where's Aurora?” The prince invited him inside, never answering the question. Terra walked inside the castle, it was just like he remembered, enormous yet empty. Philip’s eyes scanned over Terra’s well built body, muscular build and a nice toned ass. He held back the urge to smack it or give it a squeeze. Just the idea of it made his cock twitch in his leotards. 

  
  


“Terra, follow me please. I'd like to show you something.” The prince walked ahead of him then up the spiral staircase. Terra followed a few steps behind him. Philip opened a door to a bedroom, Terra walked in and looked around. “What's here?” The prince shut and locked the door. He circled the brunette before walking over to a dresser, fumbling around in the drawer before shutting it. 

 

“Aurora as of late hasn't been satisfying me enough. I'd like something new, something,” he turned towards the keyblade wielder, a bottle of lubricant in his hand, something like you Terra.” The blue eyed man smiled, “Well I'm glad I'm getting something out of this. Honestly I thought this was going to be a wasted visit.” 

 

The prince was surprised, he didn't expect such a positive reaction. Terra sat on the bed and gestured to the man, Philip walked over. He pinned the brunette to the bed then kissed him. Terra moaned into the kiss, he didn't expect the prince to be such a good kisser. Terra rose his knee to the man's crotch, the prince groaned and thrusted himself against Terra’s knee. 

 

Terra broke the kiss and chuckled, “You're this hard already?” He teased and kneed the man's cock. Philip moaned, “I have been waiting for this moment for so long.” Terra chuckled again, this time he reached down to stroke the man's clothed member. The prince moaned and thrusted himself into his hand. The brunette smiled, he gently squeezed the hard appendage and whispered, “Do you like that baby?” He nipped the prince’s ear. 

 

Philip had never been so aroused, Terra was too attractive. Way more attractive than Aurora. The prince grabbed the hem of Terra’s parachute pants and yanked them down. He threw them aside then removed the man's underwear, tossing those aside as well. Terra smiled, tauntingly opening and closing his legs just enough for the prince to see his puckered hole.

 

“Are you going to put that to good use,” Terra pointed at the bottle of lube, “or just hold it?”

 

“Oh!” The prince blushed and uncapped the bottle, pouring a generous amount on his fingers. Terra spread his legs fully this time. Philip was gently, slowly sliding in one finger after another until three were inside the brunette. Terra moaned, rocking his hips into the thrusts of the man's fingers. Philip smiled and stroked the man's hard cock. Terra’s moans escalated, his cock was already leaking with pre-cum. 

 

Philip teased him, giving him quick and erratic strokes then agonizingly slow ones. “D-Dont,” he moaned, “Oh god I...I'm gonna cum.” The prince then stopped, removing his fingers then stopping his strokes. He unzipped his pants , letting his cock free. Terra stared in awe at the twitching erection, “Oh fuck, yes, please give it to me baby please.” 

 

Terra rolled onto his stomach, raising his ass in the air. The prince was drooling, he couldn't be more turned on. He poured the remaining lube on his cock, with one hand, he slowly pumped his member as he admired the keyblade wielder. The head of his penis tingled unbearably; it was hot and swollen, a drop forming at the tip. 

He place a hand on the man’s hip. Slowly the brunette penetrated the tight ring of muscle, he already felt himself ready to climax. 

 

The prince held Terra’s waist and began to thrust deeper into him, soft moans escaped from Terra’s mouth. The slow thrusts quickened, Philip was much more aggressive now, digging his nails into the caramel skin, causing red blemishes to arise.

 

He pounded into the body beneath him, finally hit that spot that made the blue eyed beauty cry out in pleasure. Philip repeatedly abused that spot, causing Terra to moan louder each time. The keyblade wielders face was flushed; he didn't expect the prince to be this good.

 

The prince reached his climax first, releasing all the built-up lust he'd been holding, causing Terra to whimper and whine. Philip was far from over, he turned Terra to their original position, facing each other. The prince began moving his hips once again. The man’s loud moans echoed through the castle, “You...you're so...good baby...,” he panted. Philip replied by passionately kissing him. Terra compiled and wrapped his arms around the brunette’s neck. The prince reached down and grabbed the man’s erection and began to pump it in rhythm with his thrusts. 

 

Philip felt himself nearing his climax once again. He pumped the man faster causing the man to mewl and whine. Within a few more thrusts, both partners released simultaneously. Philip collapsed on top of him immediately afterwards. Terra, who was slowly come down from his high, held the man lovingly between his arms, “I'll most definitely be visiting you again,” with a smile he placed a kiss on top of his head, “My sweet prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for not posting anything in like a week so here's a little something as an apology.


End file.
